In Joy and Sorrow
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Eles tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando ele começa a namorar a morena, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo. Romance, drama, angst always , hurt/comfort...
1. We Have Played Freakish Games

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11 Fandom: J2 Par: Jared/Jensen Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez. **Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto. **Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Tomorrow will be better

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Relação Musical

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Rough Party

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Start Hating

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. You Can't Lose What You Never Had

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. There's Something Missing In Your Heart

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Only happy when it rains

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. I'm Not Blind

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Find Your Way Back Home

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Not A Second Time

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Where The Love Lasts Forever

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Links Para Capas, Wallpaper e CDs

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Relação Musical 2

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Can't Make You Love Me

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	16. Just The Way The Stories Goes

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	17. There's No Need For Words Right Now

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

Autor: emptyspaces11  
Fandom: J2  
Par: Jared/Jensen  
Nota: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
**Resumo: Jared e Jensen tornaram-se amigos quando a série começou. Mas quando Jared começa a namorar Genevieve, as coisas começam a mudar. Universo alternativo.

**IN JOY AND SORROW**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
